


Peter Gets Relief

by Edie_Bell



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beck is a Therapist, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hypnotism Doesn't Work Like This, Just Super Manipulative, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, Peter Is Into It But If You Aren't Then Maybe Pass This One By, Peter's got a crush, Quentin Has No Abilities, Quentin's Not A Supervillain, Quentin's Not An Inventor, Takes Place After Peter Blips Back, Unrealistic Depictions of Hypnotism, Used Boxers Fetish, Voyeurism, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edie_Bell/pseuds/Edie_Bell
Summary: Takes place after the blip brings everyone backPeter goes to therapy at the behest of Aunt May, he isn't excited about itThat is, until he meets his therapist, a very handsome man by the name of Dr. BeckFAR FROM HOME DOESN'T EXIST IN THIS STORYQUENTIN BECK IS ACTUALLY A THERAPIST IN THIS, NOT AN INVENTORCanon-compliant otherwiseP.S. I chose not to use the Non-Con tag because that isn't how I'm viewing this make believe world but it would be non-con in real life so do with that info what you will.This is my first story and I'm pretty stoked about it and I hope you like it, too!Enjoy these beautiful men that I own nothing of.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Peter Gets Relief

The door in front of him was daunting in its simplicity. It was a normal oak door by all accounts, but it was the door to the office of one Dr. Beck, Peter’s new therapist. Aunt May had been insistent that Peter should talk to a professional about all the crazy stuff that had happened in his life. 

Well, all the stuff he could share without revealing his superhero identity. She insisted he needed to talk to someone about Tony, his parents, Uncle Ben, girls, suddenly coming back to a world you’d been absent from for 5 years, and other stuff that she didn’t always know how to help him deal with.

“Just don’t talk about the Spider-man stuff, everything else is more than enough to fill a session!” She had said so care-free, as though it was some easy task to share his feelings and keep that huge aspect of his life to himself. He admired Aunt May in so many ways, one of which was her ability to always seem at least partially cheerful.

He stared at the dark oak door only a moment longer before it opened, visibly shaking him from his thoughts.

“Hello, you must be Peter Parker.” Said the professional, dark-haired man who met his eyes with kindness and wisdom behind them. “Please, come in.”

Peter was startled by the sudden disruption to his thoughts by the door opening, but more so thrown by how handsome this stranger was. He was taller than Peter by a good 3 inches or so, wore a nicely tailored dark grey suit, dark brown Oxford shoes with an intentional fade to them, and had a thick beard that appeared maintained but not to the extreme that Tony had kept his. 

Lost in his thoughts about this new figure for only a moment, Peter steps into the room. Walking past Dr. Beck, Peter only takes brief notice of the lovely cologne he is wearing. It is very subtle, you can only smell it if you are within the man’s personal bubble, as Peter had to be in order to clear the doorway. 

He takes note of the room and... it isn’t what he expected. Peter hadn’t thought much about it prior, but he had pictured something more hospital-like, something more cold and stern. What he found was a warm room with dark green walls accented by dark oak trim, an old fashioned desk with a roll down cover that nearly matched in color to the floor trim, a dark reddish brown club chair with a side table, a black mini fridge in the far corner with a coffee maker on top of it, a bookshelf with leather bound books and what Peter could only assume were expensive dictionaries and the like nearly filling it, various degrees on the wall, and some plants scattered about in a relaxed fashion. Then, of course, there was a couch. A Chesterfield of similar color to the club chair but perhaps a hair darker with soft looking brown and cream colored pillows on either end. It looked comfy enough to sit on but he wasn’t so sure about laying on it.

“Hi, Dr. Beck. Um, it’s nice to meet you.” Peter turns to look at Dr. Beck and reaches out a hand.

“Likewise, Peter.” Quinten takes the more lithe hand in both of his masculine, but soft, palms and gives a warm handshake with a smile to match. “Please have a seat on the couch. You don’t have to lie on it like they do in movies but you certainly can if you want to.”

Well, there goes that worry, at least. Peter takes a seat at the left end of the couch, the furthest point from the club chair across from it.

“Have you ever been to therapy before, Peter?” He asks lightly as he takes a seat in the chair and crosses his legs.

“Um, not that I remember. I guess I went to one session when I was little after my parents died but I don’t think we had the money to keep me in for more than that.” Peter shifts uncomfortably at the topic he brought up. Only a minute in and he had already brought up his dead parents. Cool.

“Would you like to talk about them a bit?”

“Not really, actually… Sorry, this is just really weird.” Shifting again to find a more comfortable position on the couch.

“That’s ok, Peter. My goal here is to help you, whatever that ends up meaning. Therapy has a stigma against it, but I want you to know that I will never make you talk about anything that you don’t want to talk about. Do you want something to drink, Peter? I have Sprite, lemonade, water, and coffee.”

“No thank you. I’m good, thanks.”

“Okay then. I think a good way to break the ice is for us to just talk about the day. What did you do today?” Dr. Beck said with a smile as he grabbed a small notepad and pen on the side table next to him.

“Well, I went to school today. That probably isn’t super interesting, though.” Peter suddenly felt a need to give Dr. Beck something worth writing down but he hadn’t done anything worth noting that day. He hadn’t even done any Spider-man stuff that day that he had to pretend he hadn’t done.

“Try not to think about whether something is interesting or not. Just talk about your day, anything that happened at school, however boring you think someone else might find it.” The smile broadened and he huffed out a little air, like a nearly silent laugh, seemingly genuinely interested in whatever mundane things Peter did.

“Ok, sounds good… So I had a science class today that I didn’t really learn much in. I had gym, math, and I hung out with my friends during lunch… I’m sorry, I really don’t know what to talk about here.”

“That’s ok, Peter. You are in a safe place here. Nothing you say leaves this room, there is no judgement from me.”

Peter took a deep breath and began talking about his life. He kept it pretty surface level and, as the hour progressed, he found it was really easy to talk to Dr. Beck. He was even enjoying himself, something he definitely didn’t expect to do at a therapist’s office. 

The hour passed quickly, with Dr. Beck asking a few questions here and there. No ‘how does that make you feel?’ or anything like that, just follow-up questions to things Peter was already saying, so it never felt like Dr. Beck was prying. 

“Well, Peter, I hate to do this but our time is up for today.”

Peter looked at his watch to find that, yes, an hour had passed. A little over, in fact. “Oh, I’m sorry, Dr. Beck! I didn’t realize we had gone over. I didn’t mean to take up anyone else’s time or anything.”

Dr. Beck held a hand up to squash Peter’s worries. “No, don’t worry, Peter. I don’t have someone coming in for another hour. I really enjoyed talking with you today.” Dr. Beck stood and Peter took this as his signal to get up, too.

“I did, too, actually. I wasn’t really sure what to expect but it actually felt really good to just talk about stuff.” Dr. Beck put his hand on Peter’s shoulder blade to guide him to the door. Peter shivered slightly at the touch and hoped it was minute enough that Dr. Beck didn’t notice. He seemed not to.

“I look forward to seeing you again next week, Peter.”

They said their goodbyes and, as Peter walked down the hallway to the building entrance, he felt himself really looking forward to the next week. Maybe therapy wouldn’t be so bad, afterall.

\-------------------------

The night before his next session, Peter had a dream about Dr. Beck. There wasn’t really any context to the dream, it was just a moment, he and Dr. Beck were in his office, drinking together. Peter was drinking lemonade and Dr. Beck was having a beer in a glass. Something about that made Peter happy, like Dr. Beck felt comfortable enough around Peter to break a protocol.

Peter woke up feeling warm and smiley.

\--------------------------

Dr. Beck opened the door with a huge, honest smile. “Peter, it’s good to see you again.”

“Thanks, Dr. Beck. It’s good to see you, too.” Seeing his therapist’s smile made his already genuine smile even bigger. He got a warm feeling in his stomach, the same one he had woken up with that morning after his lovely dream.

Dr. Beck invited him in and they each sat down in their respective places, Peter sitting not quite so far away this time. He grabbed his notepad and pen and “So what were you up to this week?”

Peter talked about his friends, Aunt May, his week. “I went to a fundraiser last week for Oakdale Gardens school to help get them more school supplies.”

“Were you attending or volunteering?” Dr. Beck put the pen up to his mouth, the push end of it just entering the corner of his lips. Peter could see his teeth biting it just slightly.

“Um…” the warmth in Peter’s stomach suddenly got a whole lot hotter. “Uh, I was Volunteering.” Peter took a gulp while staring at Dr. Beck’s sharp canines contact with the pen.

“Peter, are you alright?” The pen left Dr. Beck’s lips and Peter felt himself release a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. 

“Yes, Dr. Beck. I’m fine. I guess…” Peter tried to think of a reason for his randomly tense moment. “I guess I just thought of when Uncle Ben took me to a fundraiser when I was younger.” Oh, well, that certainly changed the subject.

“You lost your Uncle, right, Peter? I’m sorry, I know how difficult that is.”

“Have… have you lost someone?”

Dr. Beck sighs deeply. “Yes, I have. I lost my family in a car accident many years ago.”

“Oh I’m so sorry, Dr. Beck. I didn’t mean to bring up-”

“No, Peter. It’s alright. I want you to know that this is a two way street, I am open to sharing, too. It wouldn’t be fair to ask you to place such trust in me if I am not willing to place that same trust in you.” He said with a smile that seemed to brighten his eyes after sharing something so personal.

Now Peter felt guilty. After all, he could share a goodly amount with the doctor, but there was still so much that he had to keep to himself. He couldn’t talk about where he reappeared after 5 years, how Tony hadn’t just hired him on for an internship but had also become a father figure to him, and he definitely couldn’t share the fact that he was the friendly arachnid of Queens who helped save the world with his super powers.

\---------------------

The next few weeks were not filled with the same sort of excitement that had engulfed him that first week. He felt guilty during their sessions for not being able to share everything, and he had really started wanting to. He was also starting to have other feelings about Dr. Beck. Now his dreams about Dr. Beck were less like a warmth in his stomach and more like a heat that filled his entire body and made his brain go fuzzy. At first they started with Dr. Beck biting that pen with his pristine canines, then they morphed into him biting Peter’s neck with those beautiful teeth. The first time Peter woke up from that dream he had to change his boxers.

Sure, Peter had watched porn and had masturbated plenty of times, sometimes even to gay porn, but he had never thought about being bitten. His mind hadn’t wandered there before, but now that it had, it was all he could think about. Now he had something else to feel guilty about. He was sure Dr. Beck could see that something wasn’t being shared. He was an experienced therapist, after all. His therapist was trying to help him and Peter couldn’t share over half his life with the man, including the way he was making him feel.

That is why Peter was both extremely nervous and a bit excited at their next session.

\------------------------

“I want to try something different, if that is okay with you, Peter.”

Peter looked up from his hands which were resting on one of the soft couch pillows he had pulled into his lap, where he had been twiddling his thumbs since he had sat down mere moments before.

“I am experienced in hypnotherapy and I’ve found it to be very effective.”

Peter was dumbfounded, staring at Dr. Beck like it had perhaps been a joke and he was waiting for him to say ‘just kidding.’

“You want to hypnotize me? Like how magicians do to people and make them meow on stage or something?”

Dr. Beck chuckled low in his throat and it made that heat grow in Peter’s body. He willed his brain to stop thinking about his therapist like that but it helped now just about as much as it had at any other time. He was very glad to have a pillow on his lap at the moment.

“No, nothing like that, Peter. Hypnotherapy is a key to helping better understand our thoughts. You wouldn’t share anything with me that you wouldn’t normally share with me. More than anything, this will be a tool to help you relax.”

Peter liked the idea of being able to relax in this office again, like he had in that first session. 

He could tell that Dr. Beck sensed his hesitation. He added “I promise that you will feel better afterwards.”

Peter took a deep breath. If Dr. Beck says he won’t say anything to him that he wouldn’t normally... “Ok, I trust you, Dr. Beck.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It really had started out innocently enough. Quentin was genuinely just being a good therapist the whole first session. He wanted Parker to feel comfortable and he had truly enjoyed their visit together. In the second session, however, he saw how Peter reacted to his pen biting habit and just loved how it made the boy look. He had flushed this cute shade of pink and had lost coherency.

Quentin asked him if he was alright, wondering what kind of answer he would come up with on the spot. The boy said it was about his Uncle. He knew from his initial phone call with May Parker that the boy had lost his Uncle sometime ago. He decided to relate with a made-up story about his lost family and share some common ground with him. Evidently, this had been a misstep. He had said something about Peter being able to trust him because he trusted Peter, but the boy shut down after that. He had miscalculated something and he wasn’t sure what.

For their third session, Quentin had planned to grab a drink with a straw midway through and see how the cute boy dealt with his strong jaw rolling the straw into his mouth, but Parker still seemed unwilling to share. He could tell his low voice and his tongue licking his lips was having an affect on the boy, but it wasn’t as much fun with Peter not being fully present.

This went on for a couple more sessions with Quentin trying to break down that wall to no avail. He decided it was time to force those walls down. He told Peter “You wouldn’t share anything with me that you wouldn’t normally share with me.” and he wasn’t lying. He had a different technique during his hypnotherapy, one in which Peter wouldn’t be telling Dr. Beck anything. He was excited to hear thoughts spill out of Peter without hindrance.

Quentin had Parker lie down on the couch, hands folded over his chest, and he brought him into a deep sleep.

“Peter, you are no longer talking to Dr. Beck. You are now talking to Quentin and I will keep your secrets. You understand that you can tell me anything, absolutely anything, and I will not share it with Dr. Beck or anyone else. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Are you feeling relaxed and comfortable?”

“Yes.”

“I want you to tell me what you think of Dr. Beck.”

“He’s so hot, I like him so much.”

A sinister smile crept across Quentin’s lips. He knew exactly how he wanted to steer this conversation. “Do you often think about Dr. Beck when you are alone in your bedroom?”

“God, yes. It’s so hard not to. I try really hard not to but he is just so fucking hot and beautiful.” His breathing had gotten heavier and Quentin could see the outline of the boy’s cock starting to grow larger through his jeans.

“Tell me more about what you dream about with Dr. Beck, describe your favorite dream with him in it”

“He’s biting my neck and has me pinned against a wall, and he’s holding both of my wrists tight. It’s weird, I’m not as strong as I normally am, or maybe he’s stronger than me, because I can’t move and he’s grinding his hips against mine-” Peter breathlessly moans and his hand slides down to his zipper.

Quentin hates to do this but he can’t have Peter come in his pants in his office. He could probably figure a way to play it off but he wasn’t about to jeopardize this wonderful situation by going too fast.

“Peter, you are not going to touch yourself right now.”

Peter whines but his hand slumps away from his pants.

“Good. You are going to do something else for yourself that is going to make everything better. Do you have a favorite pair of boxers?”

“Yes. They are re-”

“Don’t tell me what they are.” He had a fetish he wanted this young boy to fulfill and there was no need for anything to ruin the surprise of what the boy would pick for him.

“What you are going to do is you are going to wear them every time you masterbate thinking about Dr. Beck for the next week. You are going to cum in them every time. Then you are going to wear them to your next therapy session. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Repeat back to me what you are going to do.”

A still very turned on and breathless Peter replied “I’m going to cum in my favorite boxers every time I masturbate to Dr. Beck for the next week and I’m going to wear them to my session with him.”

Quentin was so hard thinking about the whole scenario and hearing Parker say it back to him was one of the hottest things he had ever heard. He could see Peter’s fully hard dick now and he was impressed at its girth. He looked forward to getting a better view.

“Good. Very good, Peter. You are not going to think that any of it is odd. You are not going to take note of putting on the same boxers to masturbate, you are just going to want to do it. You are not going to think it strange to put them on before coming to Dr. Beck’s office, you are just going to do it without thought. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Good. You are going to have no memory of what you and I have talked about while you’ve been under hypnosis. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Good. We are going to sit in silence for the next couple of minutes and I want you to breathe in and out deeply, clear your mind. You are going to wake up completely unaroused.” It wouldn’t do to have the boy wake up so hard. Then he would wonder what they had talked about and what he might have said they couldn’t have that. “I’m going to wake you up now.”

\---------------------------------------------

Peter had a pretty relaxing week after his last session with Dr. Beck. He felt refreshed and didn’t feel so guilty anymore. He had trusted Dr. Beck to hypnotise him and nothing bad had happened. Maybe therapy would be fun again next session. 

Each night he went to bed he put on his red silk boxers and thought about Dr. Beck. Thought about him biting him, pushing him up against his office wall, grinding against him, touching his cock. Each night he came in the boxers, then took them off and went to sleep.

Finally, it was time for another session. He had been feeling giddy and horny all day and just wanted to see Dr. Beck.

Dr. Beck welcomed him in as usual and requested he lay on the couch, that they get him into a deep sleep right away. Peter happily complied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hello, Peter. It’s Quentin. Did you do what I told you would make everything better?”

“Yes.”

Just hearing that Yes was enough to start getting Quentin hard, knowing that Peter had done exactly as he had been told.

“How often did you think about Dr. Beck?”

“Every night.” Peter’s lips stayed open in a breathy sigh.

Quentin’s heart started beating harder and he could feel more blood rushing south. “Good boy. Show me.”

Peter unzipped his jeans and Quentin could see Peter getting hard.

He gulped back some saliva that had begun pooling in his mouth from his staring at the boy. He loved the red boxer and how they were just tight enough to see Peter’s form growing.

“I want you to think about Dr. Beck now.”

Peter moaned softly and bit his lip.

“Do you want Dr. Beck to bite your lip like that?”

“Yes, so badly.” 

“Do you want Dr. Beck to bite your nipples? Do you think you might like that?” Quentin was fully hard at this point, watching the boy getting so turned on just thinking about him.

Peter made a delicious yelp that Quentin wanted so desperately to swallow up in a biting kiss that he knew Peter would love.

“Peter, I didn’t hear your answer.”

“Yes, God, yes.” His hands were grasping the couch tightly, his hips rising and falling, clearly wanting to be touched. The sight was incredible to Quentin. This boy was so fucking gorgeous and hot and bothered for him.

“Tell me what else you want Dr. Beck to do to you, Peter.”

“I… I want him to push me up against a wall and grind against me.” A wet spot was forming on Peter’s boxers. 

“Push your t-shirt up to above your nipples.”

He hiked his shirt up to just under his armpits, leaving his chest completely exposed.

Quentin inhaled sharply at how perfect the boy’s body was. He couldn’t tell just how fit he was under his normal clothing, he wouldn’t have guessed this shy and awkward boy would have abs along that lithe frame. He didn’t want to wait anymore. He reached his hand down, unfastening the trousers of his suit and started rubbing his cock.

“Peter, you should touch yourself now.”

There was no delay in Peter’s reaction to the command. He hurriedly undid his button and zipper and plunged his hand into his boxers, moaning loudly as he finally received some friction. 

“Take your cock out of your boxers. Like you’re showing it to Dr. Beck.”

Peter pushes his boxers down enough so his large cock is fully displayed. Quentin’s mouth falls open, wanting desperately to taste it, but he is a patient man and he wants this to be just visual, this time.

Both pumping quickly, Quentin could tell neither of them would last long. He could feel his own release rising fast.

“Peter, I can tell you are close.” He said between labored breaths. “I’m going to count down from 5 and I want you to come when I tell you to. Can you do that?”

“Yes, I want to come so badly!” Peter’s hips pulsed erratically into his hand, feverishly turning his head this way and that, completely gone.

“5” He picked up his own pace.  
“4” Peter choked out a strangled moan, clearly having a hard time holding off his orgasm.  
“3” Quentin squeezed his engorged dick harder to last the final few seconds.  
“2” He couldn’t believe this wonderful luck and skill of his, having this boy in front of him, completely at his whim.  
“1” Breathing so hard to keep from coming even a second too early.  
“Cum for Dr. Beck, Peter.”

Peter came with a yell, his hips coming nearly a foot off the couch as he spent on his stomach and chest, some hitting his nipples and that was it for Quentin. He came with a shudder and a moan into his boxers, hips thrusting to milk every drop from himself as he watched Parker in the throws of his orgasmic high.

After a few moments, panting and finally coming down a bit, Quentin spoke.

“That was very good, Peter. I want you to take your shoes, pants, and boxers off. Be careful not to let your shirt fall over your chest.”

Peter did as he was told, flushed and panting still.

“Now put your pants and shoes back on, Peter.”

He did as he was told without any hesitation, completely spent and trusting.

“I’m going to take your boxers from you now. Do not be startled by my touch.”

Quentin did just that. He got up from his chair and took the boxers from the boy. They were so thoroughly used from the week’s worth of cum and he would be adding just a bit more. He used the boxers to wipe up most of the cum from Peter’s taut chest and stomach, walking away to grab a towel and getting the remainder off that way.

“Ok, Peter. When you wake up, you will have no memory of this. You will feel completely relaxed and refreshed. You will have no memory of putting on boxers today. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

He sighs contently, neatly folds the overly spent boxers, and stows them in his desk drawer.

“Good boy. You were very good today and you will feel very good about yourself when you wake up. I am going to wake you up now.”

He checks to make sure they are both in order and that there is no evidence of their session and then-

“Wake up, Peter.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Peter leaves, feeling very good about himself and in very high spirits, Quentin locks his office door and retrieves the boxers from his desk. He undoes his trousers and pulls them along with his boxers down to thighs. He bunches up the red silk boxers and starts massaging his still sensitive cock with them. He moans softly, laying his head back and thinking about all the things he is going to do to that beautiful, willing boy.


End file.
